


Just a Little Better

by starprise_entership



Series: The Doctor and The Counsellor are Best Friends [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: What You Leave Behind, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: No offence to Julian, but maybe, just maybe, it would be a little bit better if it was Kira instead.





	Just a Little Better

As Ezri rolls over and tries to fall asleep, she’s pleased, but there’s something that nags at her.

 _Yes, those spots do go all the way down, Julian had marvelled_ , but Ezri wonders how Kira would’ve said it, in that melodious, ticklish voice of hers. Ezri can’t help but hitch her breath just a little, wondering how Kira would trace patterns down her skin with her slender fingers. Would she be delicate? Or a little more domineering, Ezri thought later.

No offence to Julian, but maybe, just maybe, it would be a little bit better if it was Kira instead.


End file.
